


Force of Nature

by goodintentions



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodintentions/pseuds/goodintentions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had she said that?  Force of nature.  Well, it was true, he was, but now she couldn't stop thinking about it.  Her choice of words, the way his presence had made her feel, just him in general.  The atmosphere of the room always changed when he was around.  The air was thicker, objects foggier, perspective askew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lizzie was watching the view count go up, 100, now 500, now 2000. People are _fast_ , are they just sitting by their computers waiting for her to post her video? A thought she used to love and is now wary of.

She was thinking about her video. Why had she said that? Force of nature. Well, it was true, he was, but now she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her choice of words, the way his presence had made her feel, just him in general. The atmosphere of the room always changed when he was around. The air was thicker, objects foggier, perspective askew. She was pacing around in the den with her phone in her hand. She wasn't going to use it. Probably not. She wanted to, but she was nervous. What could she say to William Darcy?

_“Um, hi Darcy.”_

_“Hi, who is this?”_

_“It’s Lizzie.”_

_“Oh. Hi.”_

_“…”_

_“Listen, I've got a lot of work to do, it’s super important. I have to go.”_

_click_

_“oh, ok. Bye.”_

Ok, it probably wouldn’t go like that. He’d probably remember her voice, right? Of course he would, she was being dramatic.  If she called he would probably be extremely polite and a little awkward, like he always was. She wouldn’t be able to tell what he was feeling unless she could see his face, specifically his mesmerizing blue eyes. With those dark brows that would knit together in an intense stare. Maybe his mouth would quirk up in a slight smirk.

“Lizzie?” Lizzie snapped her head up to see Lydia poking her head in “Why are you staring at your phone like that?” Lydia asks

“oh, I was just… thinking…”

“About Darcy?”

“No” she insists like the stubborn person she is. She narrows her eyes “maybe. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“I’m going to put you out of your misery” Lydia says as she heads to sit down on their well-worn couch.

“I’m not miserable, Lydia” she really wanted to assure her sister she was okay. She was trying to be the strong older sister that Lydia could count on. She was determined to be there for her in her time of need, to really listen to her.  She had just been... distracted.

“Really? Could have fooled me by the way you were staring at your phone.”

“How was I staring at my phone?”

“Like it holds the answers to all your problems but is purposely not giving them to you. Just come sit.” Lydia was patting the cushion next to her. When did Lydia become the strong together one? Then she thinks sadly that she probably was like this before and she had just chosen not to notice.

“Ok, so I’m totally not supposed to tell you, BUT you need to hear this. You’re dragging the whole house down with your little sighs and sad looks and weird behavior.” Lydia surprised her again. Wasn’t she supposed to be the sad one and Lizzie the one who helps her? She thought she had been more subtle about all that. She was feeling down lately, but she applauded herself that she had been hiding it so well. “Because this is such a major secret, and you’re totally going to owe me, like, big time after this, you need to promise that you won’t let this information go to waste, ok?”

“Okay…” Lizzie responded, not sure if she should agree to these terms.

“It was Darcy.” Lydia blurts out.

“What was Darcy?” Lizzie unconsciously starts to tense up. A warmth from somewhere deep within starts spreading throughout her body. The same way it did when Charlotte brought up his name yesterday. It had only got more intense as their conversation continued before and Lizzie didn’t really want to relive that. “You know, I don’t even wa-“

“Darcy got the video taken down. It was him. And Gigi.” All Lizzie could do at the moment was stare back at Lydia “Ya, so apparently he like, went on a hunt for Geo- for Wickham, but they couldn’t find the sneaky bastard so Gigi ended up calling him and he downloaded some program or something and then Darcy went after him.” At this point Lizzie’s mouth was hanging open. Lydia went on “he found him, threatened him until he got the information he needed about that stupid company and then he bought the company and stopped it all.”

Lizzie needed a minute to take it all in “He threatened him?” she asked, imagining all 6 feet 2 inches of Darcy standing over a whimpering Wickham. It was not an unpleasant thought.

“Ya, Darcy told him that he’d help me sue him for so much that every penny he ever made in his entire pathetic life would belong to me. That scared Wickham, so he ended up giving Darcy the information.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Well, he called me. Befo-“

“He called you?”

“Ya, it was super awkward at first. He wouldn’t even let me talk in the beginning, which, as you know is hard to do. He called me before he went to take down Wickham. He told me he knew where Wickham was and that he was going to stop him, if that’s what I wanted.” Lizzie sat in silence staring across the room. That warmth that had temporarily been stopped by her astonishment was back and more intense than ever. Lizzie had a million questions but she couldn’t really form them into coherent thoughts.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks half-heartedly, still trying to rearrange some thoughts.

“He made me promise not to. He was dead serious. He made me promise it, like, five times. He had a whole speech about why it was important to him that no one know. And I was totally on board with that until now, seeing how sad you are when you don’t have to be. Sisters first, right?"  Lydia flashes Lizzie a bright smile that Lizzie tries to return, but she ends up grimacing instead "Lizzie, he’s OBVIOUSLY still into you, you need to just snap out of it and call that hot piece of mancake!”

The millions of questions floating around in her head were starting to make her feel dizzy; she couldn’t even scold Lydia for calling Darcy a mancake. Then, like the force of nature he is, Darcy popped into her head clearing away all her confused thoughts. His warm bicep under her hand, his shoulder gently rubbing against hers, his hand on her shoulder, on the small of her back…

“Ok.” Lizzie stands up. Decision made.

“Yes! You’re going to call him?”

“No” she says as she searches the room “I’m going to San Francisco.”

“Really? That’s like a six hour drive!” Lydia responds excitedly.

“It’s okay, it’s early, I’ll still get into the city at a pretty good time.” Darcy will still be at his office, she thinks. He always worked late.

Lizzie didn’t even stop to grab anything except her phone and purse. In a few hours, sitting in her hot car, she’ll wish she thought about this a little more. A toothbrush and some clothes probably would have come in handy after a 6 hour car ride.

She’s just about to run out the door when her thoughts clear for a second. Lydia. She goes back into the den, Lydia’s already got her phone out and is texting someone furiously. Lizzie grabs her in a hug and squeezes.

“Lydia, _Thank you_ , really.”

“No problem, sis. Like I said, you owe me big time.”

“You’re the best, I love you.”

“Love ya too, sis. About time you realize who the best Bennet sister is!”

Lizzie laughs and runs out to her car. She’s got six hours to think about what she’s going to say when she sees him. Hopefully by the time gets there she thinks of something good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's on her way to see Darcy. She has a lot she wants to say to him, but she doesn't know how to get it out. She really just wants to see him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after episode 93 and I had meant to post this chapter before episode 94 was up, but then life happened, so it took awhile to get around to. Also, smut is a lot harder to write than I thought...

Lizzie has always loved driving, especially long drives like this one.  Windows down, music blaring, it always gave her a chance to sort through her thoughts.  Her car was her own little haven.  She loved having her family and friends around all the time, but she really appreciated car rides for those times when you really need to think.

This time, however, her little haven wasn’t being so helpful with her thought process.  She couldn’t stop thinking about Darcy.  In the past weeks she had been really hesitant to let her thoughts wander to him and she definitely hadn’t wanted to talk about it to anyone.  Lydia’s confession had given her the push she needed.  She needed to confront him and she was going to talk to him.  This realization gave her that feeling you get in your stomach that’s half excitement and half gut wrenching nervousness.

The problem still remained of what to say when she saw him.  She definitely needed to thank him, even if he was too stubborn to let her.  She _would_ thank him.  She also wanted to know why he hadn’t called, or emailed, or even tweeted her (Charlotte’s voice popped into her head reminding her that she hadn’t contacted him either, but she pushed it away).  If she was being honest with herself, the thing she most wanted to tell him was that she _missed_ him.  She missed the times she would bump into him, each encounter less unpleasant than the last.  In fact, by the time she left, she looked forward to seeing William Darcy whenever she could.  She realized a lot of her anxiousness was because she hasn’t seen him in weeks and she _really_ wanted to.

 

With only one or two stops along the way, Lizzie was finally at her destination.  Lizzie was surprised that she had made it all the way to San Francisco without considering turning back.  But now that she was parked in front of Pemberley Digital, another 6 hour ride wasn’t looking so bad.  Her dress would be all wrinkled when she stood and she’s really worried about her breath all of a sudden.  She grabs some gum from the glove box as she glances at the time.  It was almost 6:00, Darcy was most definitely still in his office.  She looked up to the windows that she knew were his. 

She sat in her car for a long time, keeping an eye on the lights in Darcy’s office.  She could just go home, but what if she leaves and just never sees him again?  What if he moves on?  What if on his next business trip he meets a really beautiful, successful _tall_ woman?  What if he asks her out and she doesn’t reject him?  They’d get married and have lots of babies and Lizzie would live at home, alone, perpetually single forever.  A true spinster.  No.  She wouldn’t let that happen, she wouldn’t let them miss their chance again.  
  
She forces herself to just walk, not thinking of what will happen when she gets to her destination, she just walks.  She makes it to the elevator presses the button for Darcy’s floor and just stares straight ahead.  She tries going over what to say when she gets to his office, but her head is filled with a low buzz.   _Words, Lizzie, use your words._ The doors open.  Of course Darcy is standing right there.

His eyes widen, confusion passing over his face.  Neither of them says anything.  All the ideas of what she wanted to say to him, all the confidence she built up, gone.  The doors of the elevator start to close, it looks like they’re going to close all the way when Darcy catches it at the last second pushing it open, “Lizzie” he manages to get out.  It reminds her of the way he said her name that day Gigi forced them in a room together.  The warmth within has turned into a fire at the sound of his voice. “How-  what are you doing here?”

He was staring at her, silent, serious. _Why can’t I form words when he stares at me?_ _Get a grip Lizzie!_ She steps out of the elevator facing Darcy, “I came to see… you.”

“Oh, um… what- what about?” He’s awkwardly shifting his weight and clearly doesn’t really know what to do with his arms.  He looks down, unable to keep eye contact.

Lizzie looks down at her feet as well, trying to clear her mind.  She looks up slowly, taking her time to look Darcy over.  Her eyes start drifting up his body.  When she finally makes it back up to his eyes, he’s staring right at her.

He looks determined, not nervous anymore.  The gaze becomes even more intense as he takes a hesitant step toward her, she maintains his stare. She takes a step closer so that he’s towering over her.  She likes it, she likes being this close.  Instead of saying all the things she had planned she decides she needs physical contact. Now.

She closes the distance between them, putting her arm around his neck, using this as leverage to get to his lips.  Lizzie closes her lips around his. She kisses his top lip first, then his bottom one.  He’s unresponsive, but his lips are still so soft and the fire in her stomach rages.  Darcy’s thoughts finally catch up to what’s happening.  Lizzie is here at Pemberley and she’s kissing him.  Lizzie Bennet is kissing him, William Darcy.  He bends down to wrap his arms around her lower back to lift her as he finally returns the kiss. 

With better access, Lizzie intensifies the kiss by using her tongue to gently lick Darcy’s bottom lip.  Darcy responds immediately by meeting her tongue with his.  Lizzie’s thoughts melt away, nothing matters but his lips, tongue and mouth.  She reaches up to run her hands roughly through his hair.  She pulls and tugs to get him closer to her.  
  
Somewhere around the corner a door shuts.  Both Darcy and Lizzie’s heads snap in that direction, cheeks together.  The lights on this floor were mostly out, but it was only just before 7, there could still be people around “Has everyone gone home?” Lizzie asks

“There could still be some stragglers,” Darcy answers.  They’re still wrapped together, the noise of the door had jerked them out of their reverie, but they’re bodies hadn’t responded yet.  Darcy lowers Lizzie to the ground, but she’s not ready to let him go.  Not now that she knows what he tastes like.  Lizzie looks up to Darcy’s face and gently tugs on his shirt, “Let’s go to your office.”

“My-my office?”

“Yes.  Let’s go.”  Lizzie starts to drag Darcy by the arm away from the possible interruption, towards his office.

As soon as they get through the doorway and close the door they are on each other again.  They stumble, walk and kiss towards the couch, but are interrupted by Darcy’s desk.  Darcy immediately reaches down to lift Lizzie onto the desk, never taking his lips from hers.  Lizzie pulls away to take a breath.  Darcy continues to kiss down her throat; she arches her neck for more contact. Ten hours ago Lizzie had been at home, pacing around her house thinking she had ruined everything.  Now, she was propped up on William Darcy’s desk trying to undo his belt. 

Thinking about her state of mind ten hours ago, Lizzie feels a pang of guilt about not talking to Darcy before she literally jumped him.  Things are getting heated and she needs to tell him why she came before she can’t speak anymore.  She’s gasping as she tries to speak “Darcy, wait” His mouth stops but he pulls her closer not wanting to let her go. “I came here for a reason” she breathes out “not this reason,” _maybe a little bit for this reason_ “I wanted to thank you.  For what you did for Lydia.”  He moves back to get a better look at her face.  “She told me and I just- helping her, helping all of us, I needed to say thank you.”

Darcy starts to shake his head “Lizzie you don’t owe me anything,” he says as he takes a small step backwards “I didn’t want you to think that, I just wanted to help you and to stop George.”  A line of worry is creasing his forehead and he starts pulling further away and Lizzie worries she picked the worst time to bring this up.

“I also came because I missed you” she says quickly. Finally, with Darcy standing between her legs, she has the courage to say this.  “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I just… needed… wanted to see you.”

He thinks about this for a second before his eyebrow goes up, a smile playing on his lips “Does this have anything to do with me being a Force of Nature?”

Lizzie covers her face with her hands “You watched my latest video.”  Then she looks up, “Well, you _are_ a force of nature.  You swoop in, make me hate you, tell me you love me then completely turn my assumptions of you upside down, help my family with an impossible task, and then… silence.” She stares into eyes trying to read his expression; he doesn’t deny anything she’s said.  “You should have called” she challenges.

“ _You_ could have called too” he retorts.  He adds more sympathetic, “Lizzie, I don’t think I’ve stopped thinking about you since you left. I just was nervous about how you felt and thought you needed space and time to be with your family. I’m sorry I didn’t call.  I wanted to everyday.  I should have.”  
  
“I did need time with Lydia and my family, but it would have been nice to talk through things at night with a friend”

“Just a friend?”  Darcy questions, smile back on his lips.   Lizzie tightens her legs around his torso and Darcy takes this opportunity to start kissing her again.  She puts arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, both of them angling their heads to deepen the kiss.  She runs her finger down his neck, nails scratching his skin.  She reaches up and pulls his hair which gets a moan from Darcy.  She does it again, pulling him impossibly closer with her other arm as she does it.

Lizzie reaches down in the non-space between them to undo his belt, but the angle is awkward and she can’t quite get at it.  The height difference is making it impossible for them on the desk, so Darcy picks her up and moves them over to the couch.  He sits down bring Lizzie down onto his lap.  Lizzie likes this position, her head slightly above his.  She has one hand in his hair, the other trying to get his shirt off. 

Darcy is kissing, licking and biting her neck as his hand starts moving slowly, painfully slowly up her inner thigh.  Lizzie is breathing heavily, a moan escapes as his fingers finally find her wetness, pushing aside her underwear. His fingers start moving in circles eliciting a rasping “yes, more” from Lizzie.  Darcy shifts them again so that Lizzie is lying on the coach with him between her legs.

Darcy removes his fingers from between her legs and sits back a bit.  Lizzie is impatient and squirms and reaches for him.  Is he trying to torture her?  He looks down to her, keeping eye contact as he slowly slips off her underwear.  He finally leans back in to place kisses on her lower stomach.  Lizzie sighs half in pleasure, half in impatience.  He smiles and moves down to start licking her clit, slowly at first, driving Lizzie crazy with lust.  She can’t think, can’t speak, she can only arch her back and grab Darcy’s hair as he continues between her legs. 

He slips two fingers inside of her as his tongue becomes more urgent. Lizzie might be embarrassed by the sounds escaping her except that it feels _so good_.  Her breath hitches and she closes around his fingers as she comes. “William” she exhales, pulling him up to her.  It didn’t take long, she’s been ready for this since she made the decision to come, really.  She’s breathing heavily, but it’s not enough, she wants more of him “I want you inside me.  Now.”

Everything happens fast now.  William moves up to kiss Lizzie, her neck, behind her ears, her collar bone.  His mouth is everywhere.  He leans to the side to reach into his pants pocket.  Lizzie is annoyed his pants are still on and as he opens the condom, she makes it her mission to finally get them off.  With pants off, condom on, they both lay back. His erection is hard and warm.  Lizzie grabs him to guide him into her.  William has stop breathing.  When he finally pushes into her, he lets out his breath in a semi moan and sigh.  Lizzie is euphoric and can’t help from moaning and yelling ‘yes’ as he pushes into her.  Lizzie can barely hold it together and she suspects William can’t either.  They fit perfectly together and every push brings them closer to the edge.  William starts kissing her jaw and the contact of his lips on her skin is just enough to push her over.  She closes her eyes as she comes for the second time that night, arching her back and scratching his back.  She relaxes a bit put pulls William closer to her, moving her hips with hers.  He pushes himself into her a few more times and then comes intensely into her.  They both relax, chests heaving as they try to gain a hold on reality again.

 

They’re lying on the floor of his office unconcerned of their nakedness, not quite sure how they made it to the floor.  Lizzie’s resting her head on his chest, arm and leg draped over him.  Lizzie’s head is still dizzy from pleasure and she thinks she could fall asleep here if it weren’t for his scratchy carpet. “Your carpet is too scratchy,” she pouts.  Without opening his eyes, Darcy shifts her on top of him so that she’s half lying half straddling him, her head resting on his shoulder.  She smiles into his neck.

She reaches over to pull his face down to hers.  Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  He kisses her gently, kissing around her lips, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, tongue lightly caressing hers.

Darcy cups her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.  He opens his eyes to look at her, “Lizzie” She loves the way he says her name, she smiles automatically “I’m glad you came here.”

She laughs thinking about what they had just done in his office “Of course you are. Anyways, if I hadn’t come here, we never would have seen each other again,” she teases.

“I was actually planning a visit to Netherfield.  Bing left some things there and I had other business in the area.  I was going to visit you.” He says awkwardly

Lizzie props herself up on her elbow, jutting her chin out “well I couldn’t wait, I’m impatient.”  She lays her head down again “I really did come her to thank you.  You have no idea how much you and Gigi helped Lydia and our family.”  
  
“I wanted you to be happy. And he needed to be stopped” Darcy manages.  She decides this is way of accepting her thanks and she doesn’t really want to talk about Wickham at this happiest of moments. “Lizzie, I still love you.  So much.”

Lizzie can’t stop the wide grin that spreads across her face “I love you too,” she giggles at the way it sounds, “I really do, it feels so good to finally say it.”  William leans down to kiss her gently but passionately.  
  
“How about we get off the floor and maybe go get some food.  This carpet is awful.  I’ll have to change it.”  
  
“Nothing would make me happier.”   

**Author's Note:**

> So we've got Lizzie and Darcy and an office. There will be smut.
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfic, actually, it's my first time writing a story, so feel free to give me a bunch of feedback! I decided the lbd fandom needs more smut, so I've set out to write it. I didn't mean for this part to turn into a chapter, but it did. If you stick around to read my next chapter, be prepared for some smut!


End file.
